Consequences and Repercussions
by binhereb4
Summary: Angsty -darkish-cal/gil torres/loker emily..reynolds..moves towards happier/fluffy endings maybe? Twists-Turns Hopfully a bit of something for everyone
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY FRIENDS - The start of another story. This will begin kinda more angsty, darker than my norm. Gotta try new perspectives right? ..BUT it will get easier - promise - and there will be fluff. I'm tryin to bring in a little something for everyone so expect Cal/Gill - Loker/Torres - Emilys in the mix and Reynolds. Please note the rating is a bit higher than norm..PLEASE let me know what you think........Let us begin....**

**Disclaimer: Nuffin bout "Lie To Me" is mine - I just don't get that lucky!**

**Cal, Ria and Eli**

_"**You're not really goin though with this are you?...You're serious aren't you?... C'mon Ria, this is just the worst of it. Things will settle down eventually, just give it a bit more time"**_

**Torres was pacing in the lab, her hands, in fists by her sides, her breathing fast and heavy, her whole body was shaking with visible fury.**

_"**NO!, You played that one on me last month, and the month before that. You weren't right then and you're not now. He is getting worse not better – I just gave him my letter of resignation anyway"**_

_"_**_And?"_ Loker was keeping his voice and face as calm as possible, hoping that some of it might 'rub off' on the ball of fire still pacing in front of him.**

_"**He – 'advised' me that he didn't require me to work my months notice"**_

**In her head she could still hear the actual words he had used, slightly different to the version she had just given Loker.**

_"_**_Well – what are you still standing there for then? A bloody 'golden handshake' PISS OFF - get your stuff and get off my premises"_ **

**That was his parting shot after he had read her letter, screwed it into a ball and thrown it in the bin.**

_"**Well he's gotta calm down sumtime, it's that or a cardiac arrest. His blood pressure has gotta have been threw the roof since Foster left, he barely eats, barely sleeps. Somethings gotta give soon"**_

_"**Yeah! Well I am not gonna be around to be caught in it – and if you want my advice neither should you…"**_

_**"Since when did Loker start needing your Bloody advise Torres? Yer know, I could have sworn I just got through telling you to fuck off! – how in that female hormone addled brain of yours did that translate to – stick around and stop my employees from doing their work? Extra work as well come to think of it..extra work that they are gonna have to deal with because you can't 'hack it'!"**_

_"_**_Lightman…"_ Loker didn't get further than that.**

_"**SHUT UP LOKER… didn't you just hear me say bout 'workin' not talking – Shit I am surrounded by deaf fuckin idiots when all I want is for them to be is MUTE"**_

**With that the door slammed and he was gone. **

**Torres faced Loker full on and a raised a satirical eyebrow _"You were saying about it getting better!"_**

**About to try and talk again, Loker didn't even get as far as one word out before the tannoy system blazed into life _"Loker – my office – NOW"_**

**Ria just shook her head and started throwing things into a bag.**

**Loker stood, assumed his standard 'slumped' posture and made it to the door before turning back _"How bout I come over to yours later, I'll bring some take out, you provide the wine and we'll talk, yer know just talk – no shouting?"_**

**Trying her best to bring smile to her face, Ria nodded at him**

_"**I thought you didn't drink?"**_

_"**Drastic times call for drastic actions Torres, for some strange reason I think the rest of the day is gonna be pretty 'drastic'."**_

**Torres could have sworn that she saw a genuine grin start appearing as he walked to the 'pit of doom' as Lightmans office was now becoming known. **

**How the hell could he do that? She carried on packing.**

_"_**_Yes boss"_ Loker stood in the middle of the room, hands in pockets, posture still slumped.**

_"**Sit"**_

**He took the chair across the desk from Lightman as indicated by 'the finger'.. and waited.**

**Cal was sitting back in his chair, his whole head tilted back, staring, as if he had found the answer to all his problems written in code on the ceiling.**

_"**You up to date on all Torres's cases?"**_

**He appeared to be talking to the ceiling, Loker guessed however the question was directed at him.**

"**_Yep. Pretty much"_**

_"**Are you capable enough to prioritise and delegate without me having to hold yer hand?"**_

_"**I guess so.."**_

_"**I need a yes or a no Loker – not a bloody half hearted 'guess'"**_

**The hazel, bloodshot eyes were now glaring at him.**

_"**Well – Yes"**_

_"**Well get out there and get on with it then"**_

**Loker decided to risk it….**

_"**Are we..err.. gonna be looking to take on some more staff soon? I mean Fosters been gone 6 months now … and well now Ria…"**_

_"_**_As soon as I can work out a way round the 'sexual equality' PC crap, I will be employing more staff ok? Male staff"_ **

_"**O…K…"**_

**Loker took his leave.**

**Passing on the corridor Reynolds caught Loker by the arm.**

_"**How are 'things' today? and where's Torres? I need to talk to her about a case"**_

_"**Err- Worse and gone – in that order"**_

_"**Stop being cryptic Loker. Is she out in the field already? She told me on the phone last night that she was gonna be around this morning"**_

_"_**_Yeah well…Ria handed in her resignation – and Lightman told her to get out straight away..only not that politely..I guess you must have just missed her_ "**

_"**God damn it! That man has gone too far! It's about time he and I had a SERIOUS conversation"**_

**As Reynolds strode off in the direction of the 'pit of doom' Loker scratched his head and to himself said **

**_"Yeah – well good luck with that"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again all you angst lovers.....thanks for the encouragement and interest i my latest venture.......Heres the next bit....**

_Disclaimer as normal_

**Emily and Gillian**

_"**But you HAVE to tell me Gillian, you have to, you don't understand, EVERYTHING is going wrong- FOUR people have walked out since you left – RIA left this morning…"**_

**Gillian put her hands over the young girls trembling hands in front of her. She couldn't remember seeing Emily this upset for a very long time – probably not since spotting her father being bombed, via satellite, on his 'trip' to Afghanistan…..**

_"_**_Em, sweetheart. I am so sorry but we have been through this so many times already. I am not part of your fathers life anymore, I can't explain to you why, it's.. it's difficult and_ _complicated, and really something you need to discuss with your father, but I can't sit and discuss his problems with you, I just can't._**

**_If you want to talk to me about school, or boyfriends, clothes, shopping, that's ok, but …your father – his life, his problems…I just can't Em, it isn't right._**

**Gill felt helpless and guilty as she tried to calm Emily who now had tears sliding down her face and dripping onto her clenched hands in her lap.**

_"**But..but YOU are his problem…"**_

_"_**_NO Emily"_ slight frustration now _"That's not fair. What happened…well..it happened . It was nobodys fault..the fact that your dad is having a hard time – well moving on now, that_ _is his problem, not mine, you can't keep trying to make it mine._ **

**_Does he even know that we keep meeting up? Have you told him, like I asked you to last time?"_**

**Emily lowered her head at the same time she shook it letting Gill know she hadn't.**

_"**Oh Emily.."**_

_"**We don't TALK at all any more Gill! He grunts, or just issues orders.. and I stay at my friends or mums as much as possible – How am I supposed to tell him?"**_

_"**Is he still drinking a lot?"**_

_"_**_Uh ha.. and not eating.. and not sleeping, unless he passes out in a drunken stupor. Gillian…PLEASE.. Can't you please come round and try and talk to him…Gill….I…I'm scared,_ _really, .. I just want my dad back"_**

**With that she dissolved into deep, soul destroying sobs.**

**Gillian swept her into her arms, drawing on the deepest of her strength not to join her in her tears.**

**They stayed like this for some time. Even though the main storm of her tears abated after about 15 minutes, Emily continued to cling onto Gillian long into the evening, gentle sobs lulled into whimpers and, gradually as her breathing settled, an uneasy sleep.**

**After a couple of hours,while Emily slept, Gill wrestled with her guilt – and fear. How could she refuse this child? She still loved her like she was her own, nothing could change that. On the other hand the thought of facing Cal again…That terrified her. Her heart would start racing just at the thought of having to do it.**

**Emily started to stir, as she lifted her head and Gill looked down at her mottled tear stained face, her beautiful huge brown eyes that were always so full of excitement, fun, intelligence and love, were dull and tired.**

_"**Em honey, where are you supposed to be tonight? With your mum? We should ring her"**_

_"**No, I'm at dads tonight"**_

**Gillian was stunned that Emilys cell hadn't been going ten to the dozen by now, it was past ten, What was Cal thinking of?**

_"**Go rinse your face sweetie, I'll run you home"**_

_"_**_Does that mean? Are you going to come in? are you going to talk to him Gill?"_ her voice was desperate.**

_"**Lets just get you home love, We'll see, it's late.. but we'll see"**_

**As they set off into the night Gillian knew she was going to have to face him, she had feeling that Emily would probably just sit in the car and refuse to move if she simply tried to drop her off. **

**She wondered how she'd find him, drunk?, Passed out, that would explain why he hadn't tried to track down his daughter via her cell. **

**Maybe he was still at work – having lost so many staff he would probably be spending a lot of evenings and nights at the office, that could also explain the lack of phone calls, he was tied up at work and assumed his daughter was home. That would certainly make her life a bit easier – but not Emilys , poor Emily. The guilt swamped her again….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just can' t seem to stop writing oon this one....so hows this for a quick update.....do you love me????**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Lightman and Reynolds**

**Cal was stretched out on his couch in the office, hands over his eyes – (damn bloody migraines) when Reynolds burst in…**

_"_**_Oh, so you got a headache Lightman? A bad one is it? Well I hope so man coz that's gotta be lifes way of paying you back for BEING such a headache to everyone that's tried to_ _stick with you these last few months"_**

**Cal just groaned and covered his head with both hands.**

_"_**_DAMN your stupid, dumbass, British stubbornness Lightman, because somewhere, at the bottom of this mess, I KNOW that is gonna be the cause .. Shit Lightman are you even_ _listening to me?"_**

**He had partially turned away during the last part of his 'you are gonna hear the truth' speech, as he turned back to see what effect it had had on Lightman –BANG - he was on the floor before he could breath in to start on another sentence.**

**Staring up, Ben saw Cal above him his hands still in tight fists, his eyes burning. Through clenched teeth and snarling lips he heard:**

_"**Get up you bastard – GET UP"**_

**Training and anger took over as he swept his leg up hitting Cal right at the back of his knees – hard. **

**As Lightman came down Reynolds shot up _"Damn you Lightman get a grip!"_**

**Much, much faster than he anticipated Cal was not only bolting up but had managed to get massive forward motion in as well, Reynolds felt his breath ( and nearly his breakfast) leave his body in one shot as Cals head hit him full force in the stomach. Unable to stop his momentum both Ben and Cal ended up in a heap of struggling arms and legs on the couch.**

**After taking another crack on the jaw Reynolds managed to get a foot up and under his attackers body, using both hands and the full force of his muscled leg he launched the smaller, but incredibly wiry man up into the air. **

**He landed crashing on his back into a chair on the opposite side of the room. **

**To Reynolds horror Cal was back on his feet and lunging forward in under a second, before he knew it they were both at each others throats in the middle of the room…**

_"_**_Hey..HEY.. pack it up you two"_ They both heard the voice, they both ignored it.**

_"_**_I said QUIT"_ this time the voice was followed by a substantial amount of freezing cold water hitting them both in the face.**

**The sheer shock of it broke them apart. **

**They stood there, a few feet apart both gasping for breath and dripping with water.**

**Loker stood in the doorway – a sheepish but slightly fearful look on his face and a large bucket hanging from his hand.**

**Reynolds wiped his face trying to take in exactly what had just happened.**

**Cal looked at Loker..looked at Reynolds..looked at the mess the office was now in, finally down at his hands that were bruised and bloodied. **

**He started laughing. **

**Staggering backwards and landing in a chair, still laughing he managed **

_"**Shit Loker..A bucket of cold water? Is that the bloody best you could come up with?"**_

**Loker grinned and shrugged his shoulders_ "It worked didn't it!"_**

**Reynolds looked at one – then the other and just shook his head.**

_"_**_Christ my bloody head hurts"_ Cal moaned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a bit more for you all...slightly lighter anf and bit more fluffy....but the angst is waitig in the wings?????**

**Enjoy - and let me know.....many thanx for all your interest so far**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Loker and Torres**

_"**You did WHAT? I don't believe you did that Eli – Really? I can't believe you did that"**_

_"**Whaaatt – what did you expect me to do? Jeezzz Torres you didn't see them. They were like …crazy. There is nooo waayy I was gonna get in the middle of them"**_

**The last of the Chinese was still strewn about on the coffee table along with the first empty bottle of wine.**

**Loker was stretched out on her couch whilst Torres was sat on the floor leaning against the base of the unit. Both had full wine glasses in their hands.**

**Ria still giggling poked Loker in the hip _"You are crazy Eli just crazy"_**

_"_**_Yeah"_ he poked her back on her shoulder _"Would that be a good crazy or a bad crazy?"_**

_"**Good crazy …I guess"**_

**Eli let his fingers start playing with her hair, he felt her head jerk up, but only slightly, mere millimetres.**

_"**Gonna miss your hair Torres, I always loved your hair. You definitely not gonna come back?"**_

**_"Nah, I've already had 3 job offers you know – I never knew you liked my hair Loker"_**

_"_**_Well you always knew I wanted to go to bed with you, what did you think that was about? Your sexy, curvaceous body? Your Stunning deep brown Latino eyes? Those perfect_ _soft lips of yours? Do you think I am that shallow?"_**

**As she raised her head to try and read his face Loker let his hand drop from her hair, his fingers trailed down the side of her face, his thumb gently drifted over and traced her lips.**

**The moment lasted mere seconds_ "You've had too much to drink Eli Loker"_**

** Her voice was soft and low, it was almost a question rather than a statement.**

**Loker raised his wine glass to his lips and deliberately took a large swallow. Ria watched 'the grin' unfold on his face, only this time, suddenly, it didn't look so silly, she realised she found it quite..sexy.**

**Watching the expression change on her face Eli hoped he was 'reading' it right._ "Are we having a_ –_ 'moment' here Torres?"_**

**Ria unwound her body from the floor and in a very 'feline' movement slid up Lokers chest until she was face to face with him.**

**Taking the glass from his hand and placing it with hers on the floor beside her, she let her lips close in on his, stopping just before there was a connection**

**_"Do you really have to_ _ask Loker?"_ **

**As their mouths met Rias fingers were already undoing the buttons on the clean white shirt he had put on that evening.**

**A trail of clothing fell on the floor as they nearly dragged each other into the bedroom, at no time did their mouths part from each other.**

**They made no attempt to get under the covers. Their hands frantically moved over each others bodies, searching, exploring, satisfying questions they had both held in their heads for nearly two years.**

**With her normal impatience Ria kept urging him to complete their union. Eli kept resisting, he was enjoying increasing the frantic writhing of her body. He was revelling in the control he now had over her. He took his time..a lot of it.**

**When they finally lay in each others arms, exhausted but both, totally satisfied, Ria whispered into his neck**

**_"Do remember my first day, when Lightman introduced us?"_**

_"**Absolutely. Why?"**_

_"**Do you remember the question I asked you?"**_

_"**I assume this is going somewhere"**_

_" **I remember the answer you gave me"**_

_"**And?"**_

_"**You lied"**_

_"**I did!"**_

_"**Sure did – you are most definitely – not 'Average'"**_

**With a slight giggle she bit his nipple – Loker yelped**

_"**You are sooo gonna pay for that"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I warn you this one gets a bit heavy…**

**Enjoy and please stay with me....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Cal and Gillian**

**Gillian followed Emily into the darkened hallway, silently shutting the door.**

**Having seen Cals car parked outside, she had steeled herself to the fact that she was going to have to face him.**

**Before entering, she had advised Emily to go straight up to her room – and stay there, no matter what.**

**Now, as she watched her swiftly turning the corner that led to her room at the top of the staircase, she almost wished she had asked her to stay. Back up, buffer. **

**This was probably something that would not be suitable for her to witness though, and she had been through enough already.**

**The door to the living room was slightly open, she secretly peered through. Cal was asleep on the couch.**

**Gillian felt her breath catch in her throat. **

**Forcing herself to exhale and control her pulse rate she took in as much of the scene as she could see in the semi darkness.**

**Cal looked dreadful. **

**Briefly remembering how she used to love seeing his face whilst he was in slumber, calm, most of the stress and angst lines disappeared, what she saw now was not even close.**

**His stubble was almost a beard. His hair unkempt and in need of a cut. **

**It had only been six months since she had last seen him but the lines seemed to have doubled in number, and were clearly evident. **

**He had a distinct pallor to his skin and his lips looked dry and chapped.**

**Shifting her gaze down he had obviously lost weight. The almost empty whisky bottle on the floor told her the rest of what she needed to know....**

**Pushing the door open a little more she slid into the room.**

_"**Em..Em 's that you? Just go ter bed girl"**_

**His voice was slurred and he still hadn't opened his eyes.**

_"**Cal"**_

**His eyes opened. They were blood shot and trying hard to focus. **

**She allowed him the time, standing in silence in the shadows.**

_"**Wot the fuck…."**_

**Struggling to sit up he scrubbed his face with his hands, taking a second swipe at his eyes.**

_"**An there wos me thinking it was just another nightmare"**_

**His whole body was tense, immediately on guard. He scowled at her.**

_"**Are just gonna stand there against the bloody wall – you look like the bloody ghost from Christmas past or sumthing"**_

**Gillian still couldn't find her voice- or any ability to move.**

_"**Oh for CHRISTS SAKE – either do sumthing or say sumthing – or just piss off"**_

_"**I.. I just brought Emily home"**_

**Lurching up from the couch and stumbling his way across the space between them Cal only stopped when his outstretched hand hit the wall by the side of her head, only the length of his arm separated them.**

**Gill forced herself to meet his eyes even though she had pressed herself back against the wall as much as she could.**

_"_**_And wot"_ he sneered "_Was my daughter doing with you in the first place? And why did you then feel the need to come into my home rather than leaving her at the door?"_**

**Gillian swiftly slid out from between the wall and the man utilising the gap on the side where his arm was still down by his side. Deftly moving into the kitchen and switching on the light she managed to make her voice sound cool and unconcerned.**

_"**You need to sober up a bit Cal, I'll put the kettle on. If you think you can manage the stairs I suggest you go and wash your face – and a toothbrush wouldn't come amiss"**_

**Much to her utter amazement, he walked out of the room and headed off up the stairs.**

**Opening the still familiar cupboards, Gill set up two mugs and put the kettle on. Waiting for it to boil she continued to concentrate on her breathing knowing this was going to take every ounce of inner strength she could muster.**

**Concentrating as hard as she was on the simple task of making the coffee (she didn't want her mind to be wandering, trying to work out what was about to take place) Gillian had become oblivious to her surroundings. **

**The jolt that rushed through her when she felt fingers running through her hair, was akin to sticking her own fingers in a live plug socket.**

_"**You've let it grow a bit – I like it"**_

**Gritting her teeth and refusing to turn round to face him, she almost clung to the worktop surface in front of her. What was he playing at now? Why the complete change of attitude?**

_"**Your coffee Cal… Please carry your own through to the living room"**_

**He seemed to deliberately ignore her for the next few seconds as he continued to twiddle locks of her hair between his forefinger and thumb.**

_"**Whatever you say"**_

**As soon as she was sure there was distance behind her, Gill picked up her own coffee and walked through.**

**He was back on the couch where he had been sleeping, she chose the single chair opposite, the coffee table between them.**

**Meeting his probing eyes she recognised contempt, but a trace of pain was there as well. **

_"**So, am I 'presentable' enuf for you now? Do I pass inspection sufficiently to have my questions answered?"**_

**There appeared to be no trace of alcoholic slur in his voice now. It was ice. Caustic, sardonic, ice.**

_"_**_I was with your daughter – Emily- because she had been at my apartment for most of the afternoon..and evening, a fact you would have known if you had been attentive enough_ _to ring to find out why she was still not at home at 10 o clock in the evening."_**

**Gill spotted the flare up of anger.. and guilt before he was under control again.**

_"**Delightful…Charming and was there a particular reason for this 'social gathering' was it by invite only? Coz had I known I'd have brought cake"**_

_"**Very amusing Cal! ..Emily has been popping round to see me fairly often since I.. left the company, she needs to talk, and I miss her"**_

_"**Loverly..and the 2****nd**** part of my question ?"**_

_"_**_Emily asked me to come in and talk to you. She is very upset Cal, and deeply worried about you. That's why we were so late, she has been crying so much that she cried herself to_ _sleep.."_**

_"_**_And so you thought that provided you with sufficient cause to come strolling into my home like….NUFFIN has happened and just start trying to dictate how I live my life again. Still_ _haven't got that 'motherin' streak out your system yet then?"_**

_"_**_I didn't want to Cal, I begged her to let me just drop her off_ _– I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be_ – _but she was so insistent, so ..frightened..I just couldn't_ _just.."_**

_"**STOP using my daughter as an excuse Foster..Why don't we try for the truth here – or have you 'forgotten' how to do that now?"**_

_"**I AM telling the truth..Why the hell else do you think I would be putting myself through this…"**_

_"**Self delusion was always one of your stronger abilities wasn't it Gill luv – Well let me enlighten you..THIS is why you really came here…"**_

**With a sweep of his hand the coffee table barrier was gone and she felt herself being pulled up by her hair, before she could react his mouth was crushing hers. With one hand still maintaining a tight grip on her hair forcing her head forward, his other arm was clamped round her hips , pushing them against his.**

**Struggling frantically she dug her fingernails into his scalp on either side of his head and wrenched herself away.**

**Not bothering to move, Cal stood there, shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned, it was a sneering grin.**

_"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? You…You damn maniac"**_

_"_**_Oh I'm sorry luv – did I mis- read you? Was that not what you really wanted? – no?_ **

**_Well in that case you better get outta here – FAST – coz that's all I'm interested in."_ **

**He took a few menacing steps towards her and Gillian lost it. **

**She was out of the door and driving away before she even knew where she was going. **

**Stopping the car to calm herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down. **

**Where could she go. She knew she couldn't return home..be on her own.**

**Her fingers were still shaking as she pushed a fast dial on her cell.**

**It was answered within 3 rings.**

_"_**_H..Hello,I hope I didn't wake you, I know it's late…Oh, I glad. I was just wondering_… _Could I possibly come round for a little while?.._ _Yes, yes I am a bit shaky actually, I..I_ _really_ _need to talk…. Right …about 15minutes I think…and..thank you Ben"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOO my beautiful peeps... many grateful thanks for all your comments....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**_Ben and Gill_**

**Gillian Foster sat in his big leather swivel chair. **

**She was cradling the glass of wine he had given her, but apart from thanking him for that, and letting her come round so late at night to 'talk' so far she said precious little.**

**Ben had decided from the minute she walked through the door that he was not going to pressure her though, give her some wine, his favourite chair, and time.**

**Whatever it was – it had really shaken her up good, that much was clear – and without her needing to say anything, he just KNEW it had to have something to do with that arse Lightman. **

**No body else had the kind of hold over her that he seemed to have, that could illicit this reaction in her.**

**He was beginning to wish he had strangled that scrawny neck of his when he had the chance – Damn Loker!**

_"**I,,I've just came from Cal's.."**_

**Damn him to HELL – definitely should have strangled that slimeball.**

_"**I had Emily round at my place.. and it got late – I had to drive her home – to Cals..She BEGGED me to try and talk to him…"**_

**He let her find her own pace. **

**No pushing, no questioning, no interrupting, he just handed her tissues when she needed them, topped up her glass occasionally and let her do it her way.**

**Gillian had kept her head down the whole time, throughout the whole story. **

**She had missed no detail out. **

**Now, as she finally raised her eyes to look at Reynolds she was expecting…what?...pity maybe – some compassion? **

**She only saw rage. **

**Raw, boiling fury.**

**Slowly Ben unfolded himself from his chair, placing his glass on the table in front of him he took several deep, calming breaths.**

_"**I..am gonna go round to Lightmans…and I …am gonna KILL THAT SON OFA BITCH!"**_

_"_**_Ben No – Please"_ Gill leaned forward and raised her hand in a calming gesture, "_Don't – sit down please Ben. I have had enough…anger and violence and shouting today."_ **

**Her eyes pleaded with him and he couldn't deny them. **

**Slowly he sat back down and picked up his wine again.**

_"_**_I don't know Gill. I don't think I can just sit here and do NOTHING._ _When I know what that..that BASTARD has done to you_.._When I just think of him doing…what he did to_ _you…."_**

_"_**_Ben, please. That's not what I came here for. It's not what I need right now_ – _I just need someone I know…someone I trust..just to be with. That's all. Please Ben, can you do_ _that for me?"_**

**Of course he could. He had to. **

**He needed to make her talk more now, try and get her to tell him everything.**

**He could kill that bastard Lightman tomorrow!**

_"_**_Gill, what in the hell started all this? You need to tell me Gillian coz …this crap is getting WAY outta hand now, and if I ..we.. are gonna try and work it all out – Well I need the_ _FACTS – not just some of them, all of them. I can't help you unless you help me"_**

**Gill let out a small, mirthless chuckle.**

_"**I think you've been working at the Lightman group for too long Ben, that is one of Cal's classic lines to get people to talk"**_

**Reynolds smirked back at her. _"Well it always seems to work for him…"_**

**Leaning back in the chair and starting to rock it very slightly Gill sighed. Closing her eyes and taking a sip from her wine, she thought – well..maybe it's time.**

_"_**_It all started when Cal and I were finishing off case notes at his place one evening._ **

**_We had had a few glasses of whisky, like we normally did, nothing unusual or strange about that…He said I should stay the night because of the alcohol, again nothing I haven't_ done before…_I kind of have a little stock of things in the spare room you know, stuff to sleep in, toothbrush and paste….Cal was shouting insults at me through the door,_ _just teasing you know..I grabbed one of the pillows and went into his room and threw it at him. Just games Ben, silly games we quite often play… but somehow, that night…"_**

**She had come to a halt, Ben could see she was struggling, not quite knowing how to continue.**

_"**You and Lightman finally got it together – right?"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Heres another - short but following quickly on the heels I hope you will agree - should be more quite soon ...my TV has died!!!!!**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**_Reynolds, Loker and Torres  
_**

**They sat in silence. Torres and Loker engrossed in their own way of trying to take in what Reynolds had just told them.  
**

**Ben had chosen a quiet, little known coffee house to bring them together. ****He needed a place that wasn't 'The Office' or someone's home. **

**This place with its secluded horseshoe shaped booths and no blaring music machine fitted the bill perfectly.  
**

_"**So..what I want from you two is help. Opinions, ideas, options – anything really. We need to sort this pile of crap out."**_

**Torres cleared her throat – more for effect than anything else.**

_"**So you're saying that Foster TOLD you that her and Lightman 'slept together'?**_

_"**Yeah"**_

_"_**_And then, the next day they both felt real – awkward bout it.. and then Foster felt that Lightman was…'backing off' her big time..soooo she tried to talk to him about it, which_ _ended in an argument and another argument and shit… but then there was this one BIG argument that started this whole thing off …But she won't tell you what the 'BIG' argument was about?"_**

_"**You got it. Now you know as much as I do"**_

_"_**_Coool, this sounds like real fun…"_ Loker had started to grin, but stopped very quickly when he felt the heat of his companions two sets of eyes turn on him.**

_"**Well, not fun exactly..I I didn't mean it like that.. I just.."**_

_"_**_SHUT UP LOKER"_ the command was in complete unison.**

**More silence.**

**Loker decided to risk it.**

_"**Well the first part is a no brainer really isn't it"**_

**Those eyes – again…**

_"_**_Ah cum on you guys…They sleep together, next day they both are wondering if that should have._ **

**_Foster wants 'talk' bout it- coz that's what women always want to do right?... Lightman wants time to 'think' about it not talk…coz that's what men do yeah..and so you get the little arguments…that's kinda 'testing the waters' but…instead of just heading back to the bedroom, which is where it should have gone – Something..came along that threw the proverbial spanner in the works and caused a HUGE argument.. And THAT is the part we gotta work out" _**

**_He finished with a triumphant wave of his hand._**

_"**Did I just hear right Torres? Was that LOKER that actually came up with something that actually made a whole lotta sense?"**_

_"**Yeah…I think he did. Ben- do they serve alcohol in here as well as coffee?"**_

**Ben summoned their waitress over.**

**After pushing around a few ideas and possible scenarios, some a little more weird than others, they had made their way through a bottle of wine and more than a few more coffees.  
**

**_"Zoe"_ Torres almost spat out the word.**

_"**What … how did you? Why would you?..."**_

**Loker was looking as surprised as Reynolds**

**_"It has to be. You said yourself Loker, those two should have been able to sort it all out. Something, or someone, got in the way. Now it wouldn't have been Emily – I think we can agree on that_ – _so the only one other person that still_ _seems to be able to have such a…big influence on Lightman_, is that _bitch Zoe. She is mixed up in this somewhere I just_ know it"**

_"**OK, assuming you're right Torres, where does that leave us?"**_

**Ben was still a bit uncertain, but was tending towards Rias take on things.**

_"_**_We could just go round and beat it out of her- Ria'd be up for that I'm sure"_ Loker grinned at his friend**

_"**Damn straight! Just give me the word…"**_

_"**I don't think I can really condone that course of action guys. No – what we need is to come up with a plan…."  
**_

**They ordered another bottle of wine and coffee for Loker.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AND ...The next one........Enjoy......**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**Cal and Zoe  
**

"_**You look a complete mess do you know that? - ****You have GOT to start pulling yourself together sweetheart"**_

"**_Thank you! Now if – 'advising' me on my current appearance is the only reason you summoned me here?..."_**

"**_It's not! So don't even think about getting up Cal Lightman – I haven't even started yet"_**

"**_Triffic! Do I get the help of a drink before you dismantle me?"_**

"**_No – I need you to actually hear what I saying, not just let it 'soak' into an alcoholic haze"_**

"**_Fuckin wonderful!"  
_**

**Zoe was tempted to soften her approach to him, tempted – but not convinced it would help. **

**Somebody had to shake this man back into reality before he completely imploded. **

**She knew others had tried – and failed- so it looked like it was going to have to be her…..  
**

"**_What happened? What did you do this time?"_**

"**_Are we talking bout my life?, my company?, my work? Could you narrow that question down a bit for me Zo"_**

"**_Two nights ago Cal._ _That would be when OUR daughter turned up back here at 2am when she should have been at yours, fast asleep_ - _in near hysterics because of something_ _that you did._ ****_I still haven't been able to get her to talk to me about it_"  
**

**Cal visibly paled and looked extremely uncomfortable and…guilty? Was that guilt she saw? Admittedly she was no expert in 'reading' but she was fairly sure she was right.  
**

"**_It was nuffin. An argument that's all. I had a bit of an argument with sumone, it got a bit heated sure but…Em just over reacted"_**

"**_No..No way Cal, you are not getting away with just 'skimming' over the surface like that._ -****_I want to know WHO this 'argument' was with, and what about, and just how_ '_heated' did it get – And I want to know now! No more stalling"_**

"**_It was with…Foster and.."_**

"**_GILLIAN! – Gillian was in your house?"_**

"**_YES – now did you want me to answer all your questions, or are you planning on interrupting on a regular basis_?"**

"**_Oh PLEASE, go on…I can't wait…"  
_**

**Slowly, as if he were relating a story he had read somewhere, Cal gave Zoe the details she had requested. **

**Only the pain, guilt and shame that were in his face, indicated that this had been a reality, not a work of fiction.  
**

"**_Have you contacted her since?"_**

"**_No. Has Em heard from her- do you know_?"**

"**_No – she hasn't_"  
**

**Finally giving in, Zoe went and poured two large glasses of wine. Pushing one into Cals hand she sat beside him.**

**Initially they drank in silence. **

**Cal still trying to drag himself out of the well of guilt and shame he had fallen into, and Zoe, trying hard to work out what she was going to say to next.**

"**_You have got to stop this Cal._ _You are hurting too many people, ruining too many_ _things. You are going down exacting the same road you did when we…split…only this time it_ _seems to be worse.!"_**

**Cal said nothing. He sat, slumped, wine glass in hands, and said nothing. Zoe knew however that he was taking it in, so she left it a few minutes before taking a deep breath and starting again.**

"**_As much as it is not my style darling as you well know, it looks like this time it has fallen to me to take the_ ' _I'm going to catch you and put you back together again' Gillian_ _Foster role._ - ****_I can't promise the same 'sweetness and patience' but…Seeing as I suppose I am partly responsible for this whole mess_…"**

"**_Well that's sumfing I never expected you to come out with_…._Look, I appreciate the amount of ..'effort' that must have taken you to say Zo luv but… Well I don't think this is_ _fixable…I…"_**

"**_OH STOP RIGHT THERE LIGHTMAN! You are PATHETIC sometimes you know that?"_**

"**_WHAT!"_ Cal snapped out of his self pitying zone.**

"**_You heard me! – Well it looks like I am going to have to tackle this from a different angle doesn't it_. ****_It looks like I am going to have to have a nice little heart to heart with the_ '_sainted' Dr Foster_"**

"**_Don't you dare Zoe – I bloody well mean it –don't you go anywhere near her_.."**

"**_This is not your call to make sweetheart, I have long since stopped taking orders from you._ _This is MY game now, and I will play it however I see fit._ **

**_DON'T bother with that look, I'm imperious. Go home Cal, I have plans to make_"**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Fingers are dieing...But I am loving writing this story so much at the moment...what are toes for after all....Nr. NIX - as per your request, the quickest update I could manage and, hopfully a slightly longer chapter.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Zoe and Gill  
**

**Gillian stood outside the unfamiliar building, slightly hesitant.**

**Getting her cell out of her bag, she re read the text that had brought her here.**

**Gill – dad has forbidden me to ever come to your home again, he made me promise, but I really need to talk to you. My mum has access to a private office in this building, she doesn't use it much – but the security guards know me and they agreed to let me borrow it for a while. This way I am not breaking my promise to dad right? PLEASE come Gill, about 8pm – PLEASE.**

**She had expected to see Emily in the foyer with the security guard, waiting to greet her, but there was no sign. So she pushed the buzzer.**

**The security guy smiled and let her in _"Dr. Gillian Foster?"_**

**Gill nodded. _"I've been expecting you maam, she's waiting for you. Go just down the hall there and 3_**_**rd**** door on the right.**_

**Nodding and adding a smile, Gillian made her way the room.**

_"_**_Em, Emily it's me sweetheart"_ she opened the door – her eyes scanned the room but couldn't see anyone. Stepping forward a little more she jumped when the door slammed behind her.**

_"_**_Zoe!"_ as she had turned she had met the one face she hadn't been expecting.**

"**_Gillian – Its…nice to see you again, it's been such a long time._ _Oh I am sorry about the little bit of 'theatre' – but – I find it unlikely you would have agreed to a meeting if you_ _had known it was me – under the circumstances!...Please, sit down, and, no, Emily did not know about this…I simply…utilised her cell"_**

"**_Well I sorry you went to all the trouble for…nothing. I have no intention of talking to you Zoe, not here, not anywhere_"  
**

**Gillians stance was strong but defensive, she started to make for the door.**

_"**You might want to take a few minutes to think about that decision Dr. Foster"**_

**Gillian paused her fingers were touching the door handle, but 'something' in Zoes voice made her hesitate.**

_"**Go on – I'll allow you a few minutes"  
**_

**Zoe smiled at her. It was very forced and she made no attempt to hide the fact. **

**Slinking her way across the room Zoe settled herself on a couch.  
**

"**_You and I need to try and come to some…reconciliation_…_If we don't – Cal will lose everything_ – _his company, his reputation, his house, his friends – and lord knows he doesn't_ _have many of those in the first place - his DAUGHTER and inevitably…His mind - And THAT you will have to take sole responsibility for!_ ****_Are you prepared to do that to_ _him Gillian? Do you really think you hate him that much that you could live with that? Personally sweetheart – I don't think so"_**

**This was so far removed from what Gill had been expecting that she felt the blood draining away from her face. She knew that Zoe had seen it too but she tried to maintain her cool composure facade.**

"**_I have no idea what you are talking about as usual Zoe. I am aware that Cal.._ is _having a few problems at the moment, but I hardly think that I am responsible for any of them_, _and you…for whatever reason, appear to be making a full scale drama out of it."  
_**

**Zoe tried to soften her voice and body language. _"Gill"_ she held out a hand, "_Please, will you come and sit down. Whatever 'demons' you are fighting with at the moment, it's time_ _to face them._ ****_You are still very much in Love with Cal Lightman, as he is with you. I can try and help you..if you give me the chance_"  
**

**Very slowly Gill made her way to the couch, letting her coat slide from her body and sat down. **

**She still made no eye contact with the woman next to her, she couldn't, Zoes words had hit her like a sledgehammer, knocking all the fight and hard headedness from her mind.  
**

"**_I can see you are a bit lost for words at the moment…shall I continue?"_**

**Gill just nodded.**

"**_OK, lets see now, where shall I start…"  
_**

**But then she remained silent – nothing. **

**Gill took a hesitant glance at Zoes face, she was surprised to see guilt, shame and pain in her eyes.**

_"**Zoe?"**_

"**_I'm sorry Gill, I am so used to being ..hard and sarcastic with you_, _it was always my defence mechanism…but – this isn't the time now. I just need a few moments to…let go of_ _it."_**

"**_Defence? What do you mean defence? Why would you ever feel that you needed to 'defend' yourself against me_?"**

"**_Oh Gillian – because I knew- I knew from the moment I met Cal_, _all through our dates, the engagement, our marriage…I knew I was fighting for him against someone for whom_ _he cared for a lot more than me….. You Gillian. You were my enemy_"**

**By now Gill was almost shaking. She wanted to deny Zoes accusations, call her paranoid, crazy, confused, totally WRONG. But somehow she couldn't. **

"**_You know when Cal appeared on my doorstep that night_… _the night he told me that you two had finally.. well..you know I assumed he was doing it just to hurt me, but as he_ _carried on ..started talking to me about the arguments you two had been having straight after_, _the awkwardness, his inability to talk to you – tell you how confused he was….I_ _think I finally realised that he just needed someone to talk to.. maybe someone to 'slap'him out of his indecision_. _Well of course who else would he go to for that kind of treatment_"**

**Gillian was now in total crisis, "_I had no idea Zoe, I..I thought he had come to you for just…."_**

"**_SEX! – well of course you did sweetie, that's what he wanted you to think_"**

"**_I don't understand this Zoe_ – _WHY would he want me to think that? Why did he let me think that you two…made love.. when you didn't – it's crazy_!"  
**

**Zoe laughed, it was a little cold, but mainly sad.**

"**_I'm sorry Gillian- you misunderstood me I think_. _We did have sex, but that what not what he came for – that is simply what I pushed him into. _****_I used his confusion and guilt, I_ plied _him with alcohol…and then it was a simple matter of 'pushing the right buttons'…"_**

**Gillian was completely at breaking point now. She wanted to run, hideaway, get completely drunk – but she couldn't. She had to see this through now and maybe, just maybe…at the end – it just might ****start to make a little sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I must say it all seems a bit quiet out there in FanFic land at the moment...Someone having a party that I don't know about???? **

**Anyway...Heres a little shorty just setting up the scene for the next bigger one really.........**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**The Best Laid Plans…….  
**

**Loker was finishing a call on his cell when Ria came in. They were both working late in the lab trying to catch up on the overwhelming backlog.**

**Torres had started sneaking in on these late evenings to help Eli out, despite everything, she was feeling a little guilty about how she had left him in the lurch with work.  
**

"**_Who was that? Not Lightman I hope"_**

"**_ Yes..I Mean no..well Yes it was ..but.."_**

"**_Loker! Spit it out for Christs sake"_**

"**_Yeah – but Lightman Junior..as opposed to senior. But still as disturbing_"**

"**_Em..you mean the was Emily on the phone?..Whats up_?"**

"**_Wellll we might have a situation on our hands_"**

"**_Not a good situation I'm guessing from your face_"**

"**_Nope. Could be real bad_"**

"**_Should I call Ben_?"**

"**_Yeah – and tell him to hurry_"  
**

**Reynolds was there within 15 minutes.**

_"_**_Ok – I'm here. Wanna tell me what the big secret problem is now_?"**

**Torres just looked at Loker – He had their attention now, he had the stage.**

"**_Gotta a phone call from Em. Apparently she's at her mums, where her mum should also be but isn't_." **

**They were still glued to him.**

**_"Em found a text on her cell from earlier this morning, at a time she didn't send one, so she checked it out. According to her cell, she had sent Gillian a request asking her to meet_ _Em at a building in town this evening, only Em didn't send it_"**

**For a moment Ben looked puzzled, "_well then who? Who else had access_.." realization spread across his face, but Torres said it anyway- "_ZOE_!"**

"**_Where and when_?"**

**Loker handed his cell to Reynolds for him to read to text that Emily had now forwarded to his phone.**

"**_Well as I see it we got 2 choices here. Number 1 is we go to this office and just_ _bust the two of them up, bring them both back here and interrogate them till we find out exactly_ _who has said what to who_" **

**Loker looked unconvinced by Bens first plan. Voicing his concerns,**

"**_Yeah but factoring in that Zoe is a good, and I mean very good lawyer, with a very vindictive streak_ !"**

"**_We could just bring Foster here, and take Zoe to some dark abandoned warehouse making sure we have sacks over our heads_"**

**Ben just gave Ria one of his 'get serious' deadpan looks but Loker starting laughing. " _I like the sound of that Ri, that sounds like it could be fun_" They both started giggling then until Reynolds put a stop to it.**

"**_Are we gonna come with a plan here people, or are you two just gonna act like school kids_ ?"**

"**_Yeah, sure, Sorry Ben_" Eli managed first.**

"**_Uhhh Yeah right..me too_"She was still suppressing her giggles though. **

"**_So what's plan 2 Ben_?" She was trying really hard to look serious now.**

"**_We put our main plan into action…It's earlier than anticipated, but I think our hands been forced_"**

**Loker and Torres looked at each other, each reading the others faces and bodies they just shrugged and agreed.**

"**_OK_" Ria said, "_Who's gona do what?_ "  
**

**Ben took a few deep breaths, a staller for him to quickly gather his thoughts, **

"**_Well I guess I'll Have to deal with Lightman..unless of course Eli here wants to step up for that one_?"**

"**_Noooooo way, thanks I wanna live just a little bit longer, besides, you're the one with the gun Ben_"**

_"_**_Didn't think so. - So I will go play there. Torres, you go to this office, my guess is …they are both still there, but check with security, just to make sure. Then you wait…No going in_ _and causing even more of a problem than we already have..I do NOT want you to engage with Zoe under ANY circumstances, you got that….Wait till they leave and Gills on her_ own. _Then you gonna have to find your own way of convincing her to come here, you're on your own with that one – wing it."_ Ria grinned **

**"_Loker you stay here and get the room ready_"**

"**_On it_" Torres started making her way out.**

"**_Gotcha Boss, luck Ria_" Loker made his way down the darkened corridor.  
**

**Ben sat there for a few minutes wondering how the hell he had got himself tied up in all this crap. One word came to mind – 'Family' .**

**As he made for his car he flashed back to one of Lokers statements 'sometimes' he mused 'that boy makes a lotta sense' checking that he had his firearm in place in got in his car and headed to Cal Lightmans Home. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer as norm…  
_

**The Cube**

_"_**_So- How much of that have you had already_?"**

**Reynolds raised a questioning hand at the bottle of whisky dangling from Cal's hand.**

"**_So wot? – You came round ere just to find out how much I have been drinking_? – _Not that it's ANY business of yours, but just one so far….planning on a lot more tho…want_ _some_?"**

"**_Nope – and ones just perfect. You're comin with me Lightman, and that bottle is stayin right here_"  
**

**The complaints and swearing carried on throughout the trip back to the office. **

**Ben had made short, but non specific statements about 'new case' and 'urgent' and finally 'presidential request' to illicit Cals co-operation, but there was no way he was going quietly!  
**

**When Gillian had finally left Zoes office she was nearly as confused about her feelings as when the 'meeting' has started. **

**She needed to get home. **

**She needed a long hot bath. **

**She needed a big drink…..**

**Torres jumping out of the shadows had done nothing for her already raw nerves.**

**If it hadn't been for the panic and stress on Rias face there would have been no way she would have agreed to this ludicrous situation, but having explained that the case she and Eli were working on was a matter of 'national security' and they were both unsure on key points, – and they just COULDN'T track down Cal anywhere……What choice did she really have but to accompany her back to the Lightman Offices.  
**

**Loker had, somehow, managed to manoeuvre a smaller couch into the cube and then remove everything else. The lock code had been changed and…well all he could do now was wait…..  
**

**Reynolds was the first to arrive, "_Yeah we got a guy in the cube you need to talk to, Lokers got him all set up_"**

**As Cal found himself virtually thrust into the cube, they just caught the "_Wot the bloody hell is a couch_…." The door was shut and locked and the room was 'silenced' out.**

"**_I am sooo gonna have to look for a new job..maybe one that pays this time_…"**

**Ben gave a half smile, "_One down – one to go…have you heard from Torres yet_?"  
**

**Gillian felt sadness and a little remorse as she re-entered the building that had been – almost her home for 6 years, she steeled herself.**

"**_So – Ria – what exactly do you want me to look at?"_**

"**_Oh, just through in the lab here_"**

**As she walked through she expected to see Eli there, but was a bit taken aback by the sight of Reynolds, - Oh, of course, Ria had said something about national security hadn't she.**

"**_Good evening Eli, Ben, …Why is the cube on 'white out'? is that..banging I can hear – from inside? Is someone in there_?"**

**Reynolds jumped in, "_Oh, Yeah, I brought him in just before you arrived_…_Good timing I guess. Glad Ria managed to persuade you to help us out here, I would really appreciate_ _your take on this guy – if you would – don't worry about the banging, he's secured in there, just kicking the glass I think. I'll be right in there with you ..just maybe pop in a get_ _yourself settled and I'll be right through with the case notes_"**

**Gill was suspicious, they were all looking – somehow 'off' but she as too tired to try very hard to read them, and she needed to concentrate her mind to the stranger within…**

"**_Well ok, I hope this isn't going to take too long Ben, I am really tired_"**

**As she made her way round to the entrance door Ria and Ben followed, before she could really take it in Ria had punched in the code, opened the door and Ben had pushed her through. The door was re-locked.**

**Grinning at Ben Ria went back through to the control console, "_Are you gona do the honours Ben, or should I_?"**

"**_I think I'll take this one, you will sound too smug and happy_"**

**Pushing down the open comms button….**

"**_Right you two. We have all had it with stupid games now, you two need to sort your crap out_. _Talk to each other damnit, get your acts together so the rest of us can all start_ _going back to a normal life again. You are not being recorded or watched, you have one small pad of paper and a pen in there, if you need anything- write it down an push it under_ _the door- DON'T waste them on complaints Lightman, you are not getting out until this stupid war is OVER."_**

**Comms closed……**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and thanx a million for all your comments - well here we are what goes on in The Cube?????????- read on.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Good Deportment Would Help….  
**

"**_They are NOT getting away with this_!"**

"**_I think they just have Cal_"  
**

**Throwing himself full length on to the couch Lightman glared at Gillian Foster who was standing in the opposite corner of the cube.  
**

"**_Did you know about this_?"**

**Her contemptuous scowl gave him his answer but – **

"**_Do you have any more stupid questions? because if you do, I'd rather you get them all out of the way now_!"**

"**_Touchy_" was followed by his trademark sneer.**

**Looking around Gillian realised that nothing of any worth had been left in there for her to throw at him – probably just as well!  
**

"**_You only have yourself to blame – You started all this_"**

"**_Oh triffic – school playground mode already_, -**_ 's'not my fault, s'all yours an I'm gona get my big bruver to beat you up_**' _bloody brilliant opening strategy Foster_"  
**

**Thanking god for small, no tiny mercies that she was at least dressed in soft casual attire – slacks not a tight office suit or dress – Gillian gracefully slid down the glass surface of their enclosure until she was sitting on the floor.  
**

"**_Your attitude is going to get us nowhere fast Cal_"**

"**_Oh, and where exactly did you think we were going then_?"**

**Gill shook her head and then let it fall back against the cradling corner of the glass. She closed her eyes and remained silent.**

**Cal also remained silent – for as long as he could anyway.  
**

"**_So – I had a nice evening planned with a good bottle of whisky_ – _what about you Foster? Been anywhere nice this evening_?"**

**Still the silence.**

"**_Oi – I thought you wanted to talk_"**

"**_I do…But not until you change your attitude. I want to talk Cal_ – _not fight and argue and see who can score the most points in a senseless 'bitching' match_"**

"**_Well, that's me put in my place I s'pose. How about you making a start then_"**

**Looking up at him, she forced her voice to remain calm.**

"**_Well_ _I've just spent the last couple of hours in an office having a cosy little chat with your ex-wife._ _I was planning on going home to a nice hot bath and a large glass of wine_ myself- _so you're not the only one who's had their evening hijacked Cal_"**

"**_Told her to stay the fuck away from you_"**

"**_And why was that I wonder? Were you trying to 'protect' me_ – _Or were you just trying to stop me from finding out a little of the TRUTH_?"**

"**_The TRUTH! – so you've had a couple of hours in the company of my ex_, _and now all of a sudden you think you know the truth, amazing! So…cum on then Foster, bloody_ _well enlighten me wot 'truths' do you now poccess_?"**

**Lowering her voice to almost a whisper "_That when you ran away that morning, from me_ – _from us- you didn't go straight to Zoes with any intention of sleeping with her…that_ _you just needed, wanted to talk to her_."**

"**_S'vat right is it – so how cum I ended up shaggin her then_?"**

"**_Because she played you – she always could when it came to sex Cal_"**

"**_Really! To wot end? I don't think Zo's that hard up for male company_"  
**

**Gillian finally got up, walking slowly across the floor she pushed Cals legs from the end of the couch and sat down.**

"**_Because she knew that was the one control she ever had over you Cal_ – sex._ She used sex as a weapon against you. Towards the end of your marriage she did it all the time_"**

"**_An she told you all this did she_?"**

"**_Yes – actually she did_"  
**

**Cal lifted his legs back up and draped them over Gills lap. It was the first physical contact since 'that' evening when she had tried to talk to him on Emilys behalf. She forced herself to allow his move.**

"**_Even if that were the case_" his voice was calmer she noticed, almost conciliatory. "_Why would she chose to utilise her…'weapon'…that day? What purpose would it serve_" his stare was puzzled, he genuinely didn't know, didn't understand, and he wanted to.**

"**_To stop 'us'_ – _A last ditch attempt to try and stop us having..a relationship. As she saw it, having sex with you- and then making damn sure I got to find out about it_….."**

"**_Thereby making you feel like shit and more than ready to have an argument with me – and leaving me feeling like a guilty shit who didn't deserve you so that_…."**

"**_When we did have the argument, you deliberately made it ten times worse_, _forcing me to walk away from you – trying in your own 'illogical' way to give me one BIG hurt_ _rather than possible years of further smaller ones_." She finished for him.**

"**_CHRIST – why didn't I see it, I should have realised…..Why now_? _What has prompted dear Zoe into cumin clean about all this now_?"**

"**_A lot of things I think. The effects it was having on the company_ – _her daughters inheritance as she put it – How it was effecting Emily herself,…and you_…"**

"**_Thing is luv, she wouldn't be able to have done it if I didn't have that 'flaw' in me_ – _in fact one of many flaws, why did I go there anyway? What made me 'run away' from you_?"  
**

**Gillian had felt a quick tingle run through her body when she had heard him call her 'luv' she hadn't realised how much she could miss one word so much.  
**

"**_Some of it is habit I think_. _We have both been doing that for so many years now…But then there is that stupid, stubborn notion in that head of yours that you 'are not good enough for me' I thought we had already_ _talked that one through_"**

"**_Yeah well..we talked I know…but I guess I am still not convinced_.."**

**Gill almost laughed at the expression on his face, she decided that light humour seemed to be the way to go.**

"**_I think you're probably right on that one though_ – _but it's nothing that can't be fixed – with a little training and effort on your part_"**

"**_WOT_?"**

**No - you weren't expecting that were you Cal Lightman……  
**

"**_Cal, I never have been a firm believer in the old phrase 'old dogs and new tricks' there's a lot you can be taught, if you're willing to learn_"**

"**_Such as_?" the single eyebrow went up as he uttered the question.**

"**_Welllll – take cutlery .. it's easy once you get the hang of it_ – _the basic rule is to start on the outside and work in. I know a lot of places that do 'bespoke' tailoring, so sorting out_ yo_ur wardrobe won't be too much of a problem_…."**

"**_Foster_……" it was a warning, but the humour was clear in the tone.  
**

"**_No, seriously Cal- Now..deportment, that might take longer_ – _you have some terrible habits to break, but we could put some of those books of yours to good use and_…."**

**Cal had leaned forward and placed his hand over her mouth, but she quickly swatted it away and with barely a breath continued.**

"**_Now although that English accent of yours can be an asset_ _we could do a little work on refining it slightly..and cutting back on the swearing will help, and…Cal you have to learn_ _to sit up correctly in a chair, stop slouching like that..and as for eating with your mouth full- THAT has to stop …and_.."**

**His mouth stopped the words far more effectively than his hand did… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi All - Heres a short, but hopefully fun chapter for you all to mull over......Hope you enjoy.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Considering The Options.**

"**_Yer know it's been nearly 10 hrs…how long do yer think we are gona need to keep them in there_?"**

**Ria sat back in her chair and stretched.**

"**_We all agreed it would take as long as it takes Eli, no backing down, we all agreed to that_"**

"**_I know – but HOW long is_ '_as long as it takes'_? _I mean we can't leave them in there forever can we. We were lucky this happened on a holiday weekend, but the rest of the staff_, _well those that are left, are gona be back in at some stage_"**

"**_It won't take THAT long Eli_"**

"**_And how do you know that Torres_?"**

"**_Chemistry Loker, Chemistry_"  
**

**Loker just shook his head and carried on reading a case file.**

**Reynolds decided to put his ten pennysworth in.**

"**_Look the fact that the only thing they have asked for is pizza and drinks has gotta be a good sign hasn't it_?_ I mean better than asking for guns, or knifes, or poisoned coffee_"**

**Ria seemed to be considering something very carefully, Loker knew the expression well…**

"**_OK, what are you planning Torres_?"**

"**_Oh, nothing really_"**

**Loker raised an eyebrow**

"**_Well…I just thought that maybe…I think we should turn the camera on_ – _just for a few moments you know..just to make sure that they are… still alive and well_"**

"**_We promised we wouldn't_" Eli Grinned**

"**_No – Ben promised he wouldn't – you and I didn't say a word_"**

**More grinning from Loker.**

**Rias hand hovered over the camera button**

"**_DO IT_" Reynolds moved closer to the monitor as he spoke.  
**

**Lokers mouth just hung open. Rias hand shot up to cover hers. Ben just shook his head and "_SON OF A BITCH_!"**

**The scene on the monitor clearly showed two bodies completely entwined on the couch. To all intents and purposes they appeared to be eating each other – the half of the now cold pizza discarded on the floor.**

**When Loker finally managed to get his mouth to work he muttered**

"**_So, do yer think they've made up now_ – _or should we give them a little longer_?"**

"**_Well_" Reynolds was trying to look serious but was suppressing laughter "_I think a strategic exit is called for now guys. We all know the plan yeah_?"**

**The trio quickly gathered up their belongings. **

**Ben went to the exit door of the lab and held it open, Loker stood at the middle door with his and Rias stuff.**

**Torres moved quietly to the door of the cube. Punching in the code and pushing the unlock button she then gave the door a gentle push – and RAN! **

**Through the middle door held by Loker, they both then sprinted for the exit door that Reynolds was holding. None of the 3 waited for a lift.**

"**_Cal…Cal, stop that, look_" Gill forcibly lifted his head from her neck and using his chin pointed him in the direction of the half open door.**

"**_I think they've decided to free us_"**

"**_And_?" Cals mouth dove straight back to her neck.**

"**_Cal- will you stop that – we need to go out and see whats happening_"  
**

**With an exaggerated sigh, Cal made to move from his position on top of Gill, forgetting how small the couch was however he found himself quickly crashing on to he floor, "_Shit!"_**

**Gill didn't bother to try and cover the giggle that emerged from her, but did use the opportunity to sit up and try to straighten her hair and clothes.**

"**_Do you think they are still out there_?"**

"**_Nah, not a hope in hell. None of them are that bloody brave_"**

"**_Oh Cal – you're not going to be horrible to them are you_? _After all they were really only trying to help, and it did kinda work out didn't it_?"**

**Cal mustered his best 'hurt' look.**

"**_ME, horrible_! –_luv, I am the epitemy of fairness and thoughtful reason_" Gill narrowed her eyes and glared at him.**

"**_They have, however kidnapped two citizens of the United States and held them against their will_ – _that's two felony acts luv, can't just ignore that can I_?"  
**

**Gillian turned on her heel and swung off down the corridor.**

"**_Oi, where you going_?"**

"**_To the ladies Cal_"**

**Lightman shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels for a few moments. **

**He would consider his revenge options later. Right now he decided that Foster had the best idea and made his way down ****the same corridor. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi - heres another fun one peeps - think you miht be gettin a bit bored with this one now- so will be ending it soon...love you all**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Caged Revenge**

**Torres had been chilling on her couch at home when the knock on the door came.**

**Now she was standing, surrounded by four local police officers and her hands were behind her back secured by 'cuffs'.  
**

"**_Do you understand your rights as they have been read them to you_?"**

"**_This is a joke right? Lightmans idea of revenge yeah_?"**

"**_I'm sorry Miss Torres, but I fail to see how being charged with two felony counts is amusing_." **

**"_Are you going to come quietly with us Miss Torres? we don't want to be making a sideshow out there for all your neighbours do we_?"**

**As Ria was helped into the back of a black and white, seeing the other three police vehicles, all with their lights blazing, one with an excited dog in the back, she realised that the 'sideshow' had been underway for a while now, and her neighbours were enjoying every minute of it!**

**Reynolds was equally unimpressed as his sidearm and badge were removed and handed to his superior officer and his hands were secured.**

"**_You have the right to an attorney_.."**

"**_I KNOW my damn rights man_…"**

"**_If you cannot afford an attorney.."_**

"**_I Said I know… Boss, you know this is Lightmans idea of 'fun' don't you?_ "**

"**_I know it's two felony counts Reynolds, do you want me to contact a Fed Rep for you_?"**

"**_Arrhhh CUM ON boss- a jokes a joke, I get that right, but this going to far_…"**

**Reynolds just caught sight of his boss shaking his head as he was 'persuaded' out of the door by four officers.**

**Loker was grinning, "_This is so cool_" He had often wondered what it would be like to get arrested, and the handcuffs weren't that tight….**

"**_Do I get to pick who frisks me_?" he asked excitedly eyeing up the female officer in the middle of the two other male officers.**

**There really was something about women in uniforms he mused, wishing she had been the one to 'cuff' him.**

**They now sat together on a very uncomfortable, wooden bench facing a wire mesh fronted desk. **

**The custody sergeant looked bored and completely unimpressed by their collective explanations of "_stitched up by a mad boss_" and "_Lightmans a lunatic, this is total crap_". **

"**_Can I get a female officer for the strip search_?" from Loker had received a particular 'Pervert' glare.  
**

"**_So how far do you think he is gonna take this_?" Loker was still grinning, and it was beginning to get on Reynolds nerves.**

"**_CUM ON Loker – This is Cal Lightman we are talking about. What do YOU think_"  
**

**A draft hit them as the outside door opened and shut.**

"**_Oh Right! Talk of the devil_…"  
**

**Cal Lightman virtually bounced in front of them. The broadest grin was hanging on his face.**

"**_Evenin you rabble_. _I got a phone call bout trying to sort out bail for three of my employees._ _Didn't expect to see you lot sitting here – Wot you bin up to you naughty children_?"**

**Before they could answer he turned and sauntered over to the desk.**

"**_Allo Officer – wot we looking at here then_?"**

**There was lowered 'confidential' muttering between them. The unhappy trio only picked up on certain words here and there.**

"**_Felonys! – Really_?"**

"**_High spirited_" – "_Probably drunk_" – "_Pretty steep for first offenders_"  
**

**Eventually he sauntered back over to them. With his hands in his pockets he did his usual 'rocking' on his feet.**

"**_Well, the good officer won't budge on the bail amount I'm afraid_ – _yer know being as we're talking Felony charges an all that, Torres is a bit of a worry as well apparently_, _what with her err 'Latin roots' possible flight risk they recon_. _Anyway – I'm gonna go work on getting the money together but I can't see it happening this evening I'm afraid_. _I HAVE managed to get him to agree not to split you three up, but…..well…have a good night – see you in the morning_"**

**He was gone before any of them could formulate a retort.**

**Ben was the first to grasp exactly what was happening.**

"**_Bastard – we're all gonna spend the night in the tank_"**

"**_WHAT_?" Ria shot him a sharp look "_No way – you mean that big cage thing that they put all the drunks and prostitutes in over night_?"**

"**_Yeah, THAT cage thing_"**

"**_Oh cool, this is gonna be great for research. We get a hot meal right_?"**

**Reynolds and Torres decided Loker was gonna be in real trouble if he kept this up.**

"**_CAL! – you're not going to leave them in there all night are you_?"**

"**_Well corse I am- Oh stop worrying Foster, they'll be watched and the cops are going to be_ …_'selective' bout who else they sling in there tonight_"**

"**_You are going too far Cal_ – _Ring your police buddy and get him to let them out in a hour or so, that will be more than enough_"**

"**_Absolutely not! The cops won't even start picking up the more_ – '_colourful' characters that are destined to be their roomies for the night till at least_ …_ohh I don't know two_, _maybe three am_ – _and that's when it will start to get really interesting_. **

**_Great, the direct camera feed has come online…cum an ave a look Foster, this is going _****_to be hysterical_…_look at their faces already_…"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, Another - hopfully fun chapter - Thanks to everyone that has reveiwed - It seriously - really helps you to want to do more and better chapters...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**A Milkshake For Emily**

**Gillian had given up at about 2.30am. **

**Realising her pleas to not leave them in the 'cage' all night were falling on deaf ears, she decided that at the very least she was not going to indulge him further by sitting and listening to each new howl of laughter he emitted when yet another 'colourful' character was introduced to the holding cage.**

**On Cals part he barely noticed her departure. **

**This was turning out to be some of the best entertainment he had watched in years, and he was already making mental notes of how many copies he should make in order that his tormenters would suffer for long after the actual act of revenge itself.**

**The only fly in the ointment so far was that Loker seemed to be enjoying the whole thing far too much. (Maybe I should have got the cops to put laxative in his meal after all!)**

**xXx**

**He was short, fat and very drunk.**

**The stained pink t shirt was clashing with the lime green palm trees on the light blue Bermuda shorts. **

**Ria turned her head away again as he started another tirade, the quality of his breath matching that of his attire.**

"**_Noooo, you are, aren't you. S'nogood tryin to lie to me yer know_ –_ I can alllwways tell. You are just not a women are yer..your one of vem trannies aren't yer..I can tell yer_ _know you're a trannie hooker aren't cha_?"**

**Torres was going to try one of her 'killer' stares but that would have meant turning her head back towards him and getting another blast of the breath, so she just curled her hands into tighter fists instead.**

"**_An ee's yer pimp_!" the drunks hand flew in the direction of Reynolds.**

**Loker started laughing. **

**He knew it was likely to illicit extreme censure from his colleagues, but he just couldn't help himself.**

**One of the three street walkers that Eli had been surrounded by for most of the time laughed, "_Fred honey, I promise you, that lady IS a lady, an she's not one us hun_"**

"**_Well I fink she is,an cos she- he- it, won't let me get me 'ands on er to prove it, so I gona believe wot I wanna believe_"**

**Loker grinned, "_And that gentleman is no pimp trust me Fred, He's a cop_!" **

**The immediate up turn of nearly all the heads in the cage plus the sharp intake of breath from Torres and Reynolds, instantly made Loker realize he had just said the wrong thing – again. "_Oops_…"**

* * *

"**_A COP_" – "_Damn PO-lice in the cage with us_" – "sp_yin on us now they are_" – "_Hell I knew there some nasty stench in that corner_" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The comments and glares started coming thick and fast……….**

**Lightman was just starting to get twinges of anxiety when his cell rang.**

"**_Lightman? –Yeah I've been watching…Yeah I agree..Safty yeah – ok mate it's been fun anyway, thanx for all your help_"**

**Looks like Foster is going to get her way after all mused Cal as he watched three officers unlock the cage and herd Torres, Reynolds and Loker out of the now menacing environment.**

**Finishing off his whisky and turning the pc off, Cal was still chuckling as he made his way up the stairs.**

**xXx**

**Ria, having been re-instated by Gillian almost immediately after the great 'reconciliation' was now sitting in the lab with Reynolds and Loker. They had all decided to come in early.**

**Loker was still trying to redeem himself.**

"**_Look at it this way guys, if I hadn't said it we probably would have spent the whole night in there, as it was getting out early was a direct result of what I said_"**

"**_If that had been your intentional plan Loker, I might have been impressed_, _but it wasn't was it. And as for getting let out early_, _YOU looked quite unhappy about it, after all you_ _had all that attention didn't you – and you were lovin it_!" **

**Rias voice was dripping with contempt.**

"**_As I keep telling you two, it was purely research, as subjects that fall outside of the 'norm' their experiences and reactions were very …revealing_…"**

**Reynolds shook his head "_We weren't buying that the first time you tried it on us man, and we still are not hearing you now. So just drop it_"**

**The blast of air and the happy voice and demeanour of Cal Lightman was in stark contrast to the three people with in the room.  
**

"**_Mornin my little jailbirds. Wow – you are all in early aren't you_? _That's dedication to your jobs isn't it..I'm impressed. But you could have come in a bit later yer know, got a bit_ of _shut eye, I'd of understood, I'm not a total bastard_. _Still yer all here so lets get some work going shall we_?" And he was gone.**

"**_There HAS to be something we can do to get him back for this_" Torres was seething.**

"**_Ria, we have been sitting her for two hours now going through plans that have ranged from schoolyard_ to 'x' _rated horror movie plots, whatever we do, Lightman is gonna_ _always go one better. I think we just have to chalk it up to experience and move on girl_"**

"**_But we were doing him a favour after all_…"**

"**_I know, I know Ria, but HE'S never gonna admit that is he_..For real –_ I think he let us off lightly…Considering it's Cal Lightman we are talking about_"**

**Reynolds walked out of the lab in a defeated hunch.**

"**_I can't BELIEVE we are just gonna let him get away with this_"**

**Loker swung on his chair for a few minutes, "_Hey Ria_?"**

"**_WHAT_?"**

"**_I think with everything that's been happening lately we have kinda been neglecting someone_"**

"**_Oh, and who would that be_?"**

"**_Emily! – Have you ever noticed that she is the ONLY person that ever seems to 'get one over' on Lightman_ –_and get away with it? – I was thinking maybe a milkshake or coke_ _and pizza after school one day_….."**

**For the first time in the last 24hrs Torres gave Eli a huge smile.**

"**_Sometimes Loker – just sometimes…..you get real good ideas_…" **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well - sorry if it's been a long wait, but for those of you that hadn't realised part of the site crashed - and because I wasn't sure what bits were working and what bits weren't - I decided to put a hold on everything until some IT bod sorted it all out........I have missed you all greatly...Without further delays....**

_Disclaimer as Norm.  
_

**Fall and I'll Catch You**

**Cal was in a good mood.**

**After having spent the day tormenting Torres, Loker and Reynolds with threats of whom he might be prepared to release copies of the 'Cage' tape to, he had come home in a extremely good mood.**

**To add to his happy frame of mind he discovered that Emily had arranged to meet some 'friends' for pizza and coke straight after school and then go on to a pre arranged, supervised sleep over.**

**The place was his, and Gillians.  
**

**Gill was just finishing the washing up after they the meal she had made for him. **

**She felt his arms slide round her waist.**

"**_Sorry we didn't get to 'talk' much last night luv, I just got a bit carried away with my revenge plans_"**

"**_Well I hope you have finished now, you have made those three suffer more than enough_"**

"**_Oh yeah, it's all over now_" **

**He was glad he was behind her and therefore she could not see the wicked smirk on his face.**

**Gill was sure she could hear a slight smirk in his voice when he had answered her, but she shrugged it off and turned in his arms to face him.  
**

"**_So – I guess I better get going then, it seems like weeks since I have been in my apartment_"**

**Pulling her closer and gently tugging on some stray tendrils of her hair, his hands started roaming her back.**

"**_Well one more nights not gonna make any difference is it_"**

**She giggled as she felt his teeth start nibbling her ear.**

**Although she made no attempt to stop him, Gill tried to make her voice a little reproachful. **

"**_Cal, I know that we have 'made up' if that's the right way to put it, but that doesn't mean we can just…forget everything_"**

"**_Explain?"_ His hazel eyes were now interrogating her face.**

"**_Well…I'm not talking about all the…problems we have had over the last six months but, well_…_we have to try and put everything back together again now. I am assuming that I_ _will be returning… and..at least for the time being…I think we need to think about the_…"  
**

**Cal abruptly released his hold and ran his hands through his hair. His whole posture had stiffened.  
**

"**_Not the bloody LINE Foster…Tell me you are not gonna start harping on about that soddin line of yours again_?"**

**She had been about to say the company but…Gill tried to put place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but it was quickly shrugged off.**

**Still trying to keep her voice modulated and calm,**

" **_It's going to be hard enough restoring some sort of normality in the company Cal._ _Everything has been turned upside down…and we owe it to our staff, and our customers to_ _bring it back to the …professional standard that they all expect…and DESERVE_"**

"**_Oh and shagging the boss is gonna completely fuck all that up is it_?"  
**

**Now she was angry, he was being childish and petulant because he couldn't have his own way.**

"**_Firstly – you are NOT my boss! And …YES I happen to believe that you and I exploring a fully …functioning relationship would hinder the process_"**

"**_WHY? …I don't see it Foster. If we keep it completely separate from business, I can't see why_…."**

"**_Oh now you are just being ridiculous Lightman…We have tried that, in case you have conveniently forgotten that already! It doesn't work! You're being irrational….Try using that_ _damn brain of yours instead of your genital area_ – _When you are able to do that get back to me, perhaps we can have a constructive conversation."  
_**

**Gill had almost made it through the front door….."_Damn it! Where are my car keys_?" she was frantically pushing things around in her bag.**

**Cal sauntered over, pulled the bag from her hands and tipped it upside down, a final shake made sure all the contents were now on the floor.**

**Using the tip of his shoe he pushed a few things about until the glint of the keys could be seen.  
**

"**_They wot you looking for luv_?"**

"**_THAT was completely unnecessary_"  
**

**Gill scrunched down and started throwing her belongings back into her bag, making sure the elusive keys were to one side.**

**Finally standing, with keys in hand, she made for the door again.  
**

"**_Unless something on that bunch is disguised as a cell phone_, _or better still a matter transporter, then you've just wasted both our time….We came here in my car remember_? _Yours is still in underground parking at the office_" **

"**_Shit! – Cal Lightman – why are you doing this to me_?"  
**

**He had been slightly startled by her swearing, it was just not a common event and now, standing back, he could see her body shaking, her eyes full of pain and tears and bordering on defeat.**

"**_I'm sorry Gill. I just thought..I hoped..we had come to some sort of an understanding that's all_. _Suppose I just read it all wrong..nuffin new there when it comes to you an me is_ it. _Take my car – I'll get a cab in tomorrow_" He indicated to the tab of keys sitting on the small table near the door.**

**When she still hadn't made any kind of a move after what seemed like an eternity, he walked over and put his arms round her. **

**The tears fell and he let her work it out while he rocked her slightly and stroked her hair. **

**Gradually the sobbing ceased and her breathing normalized.  
**

"**_It..It's not that I don't want to be with you Cal…I do, probably as much as you want it. I would much rather stay here tonight_ …"**

"**_Then stay_"  
**

**Gillian wanted to stay, wanted more than anything to be in his arms again, feel his hands exploring her body, to re explore his. But fear held her back from the edge. **

**The last time…Well they had only just managed to savage their lifes after the repercussions of the last time.**

**All actions had consequences, and in their case they were extremely unpredictable.**

**In the end she supposed it could come down to two choices. Leave and keep the line. Rebuild the company, her calm rational, ordered life.**

**Or stay. Take the chance on losing all of that, and losing herself in the chaos and uncontrolled world of being with Cal Lightman.**

**Taking a deep breath she slid against his body and kissed him fully. **

**As he deepened and pushed the kiss further, she responded as passionately as him.**

**Eventually, pulling only slightly away his whispered,**

"**_Whatabout the line Foster? Work, professionalism_?"**

"**_Bugger the line Cal, bugger the company, the staff,the customers, the cases..and common sense_. _I've had a life time of control, now I'm letting go. – I'm trusting you to catch_ _me_"**

"**_That's one big responsibility Foster….But it's one I am more than happy to take on_"**

**THE END**


End file.
